Fire & Ice
by CabbieBade
Summary: After Mai broke up with Zuko after his coronation of being fire lord, he is destroyed. He runs away and hopes to cope with what happened with his father and sister. At Elsa's coronation Anna discovers her ice powers and runs away, trying to protect her little sister. Two strangers meet and surprisingly they are a lot alike. Zelsa! Idk lol.
1. Prince Zuko

**So I wanted to try something a bit different. I wanted to write a story about Zuko from "Avatar; The Last Airbender" and Elsa from Disney's "Frozen." I think Zuko and Elsa would be kind of cute together. I mean, they lose there parents (Elsa's parents death, Zuko's father doesn't care about him and his mother was banished) and they are a like in so many ways. Alone, has that one family member who keeps them strong. (Elsa is Anna, Zuko is his Uncle)**

**So I wanted to write it like Avatar. They have bending due to Elsa's ice powers, she is a water bender but likes to make ice out of it. She hardly uses water bending, mostly ice. In case you have never seen Frozen or Avatar, I will do a little over view of the charaters. But then again, if you haven't ever seen either of the two, why are you here? Lol! You would get really confussed. This is in between Zuko's coronation to become fire lord and before Elsa's coronation of becoming queen of Arendelle. Arendelle is between the water and earth kingdom thing lol. (If they are not next to each other than, well, just pretend) **

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

**Anyways.**

**Zuko - Prince of the fire nation (soon to be firelord.) His crazy sister, Azula, is in prison along with his father and his mother was banished from the kingdom when he was only thirteen. He lives with his Uncle Iroh who is a true father to him. In the first few chapters he becomes firelord and sadly Mai breaks up with him. He then leaves and takes off in the woods heart-broken. He is a fire bender.**

**Elsa - Princess of Arendelle (soon to be queen.) She has to hide her water/ice bending from her kingdom since it's earth. She was born like this, but not with earth as she was suppose to. Her parent's died during her teen years on a ship and the only person left in her family is her little sister, Anna. At her coronation her powers expose to Anna and she runs away, like Zuko, into the woods. She is a water/ice bender.**

**Anna - Sister to Elsa and princess of Arendelle. She does not remember her sister having bending powers due to, well, you will have to read. She is hyper, adventuress and loving. She is not a bender.**

**Mai - Ex-girlfriend to Zuko. Her old best friend is Azula, Zuko's sister, and Ty Lee who will not be in this fic, maybe a little. She is goth, monotone. She does not bend.**

**Hans - Has a crush on Anna and it's "love at first sight" or is it? He is a fire bender. (Before we found out about him later in Frozen)**

**Uncle/General Iroh - He is Zuko's uncle, sweet and loving. Obsessed with tea and loves Zuko as he was his own son. He is a fire bender. (He's a general right? I think I heard them say it a few times.)**

**Okay I think that's it. I will add-on more later on if I want/need to. There will be music, it will look like "(Frozen; Frozen Heart)" that means that's the song 'playing' through each scene.**

**Gosh this is long. Anyways, I think that's it so... yeah! I hope you enjoy! Also, each chapter will be one character. This chapter will be about Zuko, the next Elsa, the next Zuko and so on until they meet. Then it will be Zuko and Elsa and then maybe the next chapter will be the other characters or just Zuko and Elsa again. Zulsa? Euko? Elko? Zelsa? Idk. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Earth, Water, Fire, Air

**(The legend of Korra; Prologue)**

_**Long** ago, a boy named Aang, known as the Avatar, saved the world. He had the help of his friends but this story, this time, there is no Aang, no Katara or Sokka, not even Toph. This time, it's the person you would least exspect. Prince Zuko, son of fire lord Ozai. This is his story, and how it ends._

* * *

_**Chapter One, Book One**_

_**Ice**_

_**Prince Zuko**_

* * *

**Zuko**, age eighteen, sits in his old room, admiring all the red's in his room. The battle is over with his father and crazy sister. He smiles to himself knowing his father can not hurt him or anybody any longer. Today was the day of his coronation. He puts on his robe and ties his hair back, well, what's left of his hair. He takes a deep breath in and looks in the mirror, he looks at his scar his father put on him. He sighs loud.

"No more hurting me." Zuko says to himself and turns around, walking out of his room and sees his Uncle smiling at him.

"It's time, Zuko." Iroh says and the two men walk besides each other, as if they we're father and son.

* * *

**"Fire** Lord Zuko." The man says and puts the crown on Zuko. The young man opens his eyes and stands up, taking in all the cheering. Every nation was their, children screaming on top of their lungs of happiness, elder's with tears in there eye's from seeing how he stopped the war with the avatar.

He smiled proudly and Aang came out, the roar got louder and Aang blushed, scratching the back of his head kind of embarrassed.

* * *

**(Looking for you again; Matthew Perryman Jones)**

**Then** the party came. Zuko sit's on his throne, his friend's around him. Katara bends water into everybody's cup for a refill. Aang smiles at her and kisses her cheek, making her blush and Sokka rolls his eyes. People we're dancing, laughing, cheering and Zuko smiled. Feeling at peace. Mai caught his attention. She looked not impressed, this kind of worried him. He excused himself and walked over to her, placing his hand on her lower back. They walked outside and onto the balcony.

"You seem upset." Zuko said to his girlfriend. She looked upset and yet scared with a hint of hurt.

"Zuko it's not working out." She said, staring into his eyes. His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widened. After five long years they are done?! After all they have been through?! He didn't get angry but turned his head. She didn't take it back but instead walked back inside and then left. Katara came out.

"Zuko, you okay? You've been out here a long time and-"

"I'm fine. Thank you Katara." Zuko said, his hands on the wood and looking over at the ocean beneath him. Katara nodded and walked back inside. Zuko then sighed loud and held his head up, hiding the tears and left his own party. He went home and went into his room. Letting down his hair, letting it fall into his face. He couldn't help the tears now as they fall onto his cheeks and soon onto the paper, where he wrote;

* * *

_I'm sorry Uncle,_

_I wish there was a better way to tell you this but I am going away for a while. Mai broke up with me and it hurts. I know that it might sound a bit like a girl but five long years. Sure her and I fought almost all the time but this time I think she meant it. I could see it. But we didn't fight, it was just a few simple words out of her mouth. I need to get away for a while, and yes I know it's stupid because I just became fire lord. But, I wish you the best. I wish when I return I see your face and have a nice hot cup of your famous tea._

_Thank you,_

_Zuko_

* * *

**He** put the pen down and grabbed a back pack, filling it with clothes, person items, money and some food. Then he looked back into his room. Taking another sigh and walked out of the place, leaving his crown next to the note. He heard the music and people dancing behind him, Sokka asking where Zuko was and then the music covered up his voice. His friend's worried voices filled half the room but as he walked away he tried to block them out but they got louder.

He then got onto a boat and started to paddle into the night. Fighting not to look back.

* * *

**I know it's a bit boring but hopefully it get's better. I hope you liked! The next chapter will be Elsa :D**


	2. Princess Elsa

**Okay so I really like this story, like really like it. I don't care if you really do (I secretly hope you do lol) and I want to continue it. :D So I hope you like chapter two, Elsa's story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two, Book One**_

_**Ice**_

_**Princess Elsa**_

* * *

_Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold_

* * *

**(Prologue; The Legond of Korra)**

**Long** ago, before Arendelle was in danger, a young girl named Elsa accidentally hurt her little sister and was forced not to see her. Until the death of her parent's came. Now Elsa is eighteen and her little sister, Anna, is sixteen. But what happens when Anna find's out Elsa's secret ice bending even though she was supposed to be an earth bender?

* * *

**(Vuelie; Frozen soundtrack)**

**Elsa**, age eighteen stands in a room by herself, looking up at the picture of her father. Her role model. She smiles a little and remembers the little memories she had with him. He stands in the picture, looking straight ahead with his head held high. Elsa fiddles with her blue gloves and sighs to herself. No matter how much she wanted to be with sister, she wasn't allowed to.

Always stuck in her room, looking out the window, playing alone because she couldn't touch or look at Anna after the, accident. She tried her best not to look back at the horrible memory but it keeps coming back.

"Elsa, it's time." A guard said and Elsa turned around, then following him out.

* * *

**A** man puts a crown on Elsa's head, she pulls herself up and looks down at the things she has to hold. (I forgot what they are called lol) It's only for a few seconds, Elsa. She thinks to herself and sighs, getting ready to pick them up but the man clears his throat and whispers, "The gloves."

She slowly takes them off, shaking. She holds the two things in her hand and she looks down for a quick second. One looked like a staff with a gold ball on top, the other just looks like a golden ball. She glanced at Anna who was smiling proudly at her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The man said and people stood up.

"All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The people said and Elsa relaxed a bit, then noticed ice started to form on the two objects. Elsa quickly put them down and put on her gloves, hoping Anna or nobody else notices.

Like her father used to say to her all the time. _"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Don't let it show."_ She said to herself mentally.

* * *

**The** party came and it was so fun. Anna even found love, that Elsa didn't approve of at all. Elsa stands alone, so many men asked for the first dance for her but she was to shy, no, to scared. Scared she might accidentally freeze someone or something and everything can fall apart from there.

She saw Anna making her way with a man with red hair, she then stopped in front of Elsa. "Hi!" Anna squeaked and Elsa waved properly.

"I was ugh, we we're wondering if you..." Anna said, she then giggled and the man looked down at her smiling.

"If you would accept our marriage!" The man said and Elsa's eye's got widened. Sure she knew him and her danced but she thought it was just because he asked her to.

"Marriage?" Elsa said and looked at the two shocked.

"Yes! We need some time to plan everything and- OH! Maybe your twelve brothers can live here!" Anna said and the man followed her along, agreeing.

"Excuse me Anna but, I don't know him, not even his name or nothing. I bet you don't either!" Elsa said in a whispering tone.

"His name is Hans, he comes from the fire nation, he has twelve brothers but two ran away, his favorite snack is peanut butter and jelly, he loves pop music and-"

"I meant very personal stuff. You guy's just met! Anna, do you even know about true love?" Elsa said with a plain look on her face. Emotionless. This made Anna a bit angry and sad.

"So what if we just met. It's called true love. All you know is how to shut people out of your life!" Anna yelled and some people we're looking. This hurt Elsa badly and she started to walk away, trying not to cry.

"I said no Anna." She said and Anna quickly took off her glove, she spun around trying to get it back.

"Elsa please! I love him I really do. But you have to open up and see that! My gosh, what are you even afraid of?!" Anna was screaming now, Elsa shook in fear and anger.

"I said no, that is enough!" Elsa then spun around, she made ice appear. She stood shocked, so did everybody else at the spikes on the ice. She then found the handle and ran out. Anna then following her. She found herself on the edge of the water, she had no where or nothing else to do so she ran across the water, blue snowflakes beneath her feet, the water freezing under beneath of her. But at the time she didn't know it would freeze all the water.

Anna fell, trying to chase after her sister, it was no use. Han's helped her up and noticed the water was freezing over, so did Anna. They we're in trouble.

Elsa stopped in the middle of the woods, catching her breath. Tried so hard not to look back at her sisters face.


	3. Lost

**Third chapter! Woo! I'm on a roll. I don't have any reviews but I do have a follow. Thank you :)**

**Anyways, this chapter is Zuko, chapter four is Elsa. You know lol. But I just wanted to remind you if your new and confused.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three, Book One**_

_**Ice**_

_**Lost**_

* * *

**Zuko** starts slowing down his walking pace, getting tired. He has walked through the woods, swamps, mud and anything else. He puts his bag down, takes off his hat and sits down on a log. He wipes his face exhausted, thinking of Mai. How her beautiful long hair make her eyes pop out. How she understood him and how he understood her. He get's a little angry and looks around. He shouldn't be doing this. It's just a girl. Who stole his heart, and crushed it.

Zuko unties his bag and pulls out some water and drinks some. He sees he has half a bottle left and sighs to himself knowing he would have to find a place with water somewhere. He starts to eat an apple and hears a bird, it quakes and it sound's like it was screaming like a girl on the top of her lungs.

He jumped back and then seen the bird fly off and relaxed. 

* * *

**Later** that night he heard something rumbling in the woods, he quickly grabbed his sword and he then heard a gasp.

"Come out with your arms up!" Zuko said, then he saw a high heel, a brown one. Then he saw a purple dress. It was a woman, since it was dark he couldn't make out all the features but knew it was a woman. Then she stepped into the moon light, her blond hair was in a braid and a cape was around her shoulders. Zuko then looked up at her face, her purple eyeshadow was speared along with the black around it. Her lipstick was a dark red and it looked like it was there for a few days. She then opened her eyes, her stunning blue crystal eyes. Zuko's breath was caught and she walked close towards him.

"Please, I mean no harm." The woman said, her voice sounded so angel like and so serious. Zuko then put his swords back beneath him, making sure she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She smiled and he took a step closer, she took a step back. She looked scared, worried.

"I'm Zuko. What's your name?" He asked and she fiddled with her gloves, half ripped.

"I'm Elsa. Are you from the fire nation?" She asked and Zuko's eyes widened. His clothing we're all red and the same colors as the fire nation colors.

"Ugh, I've been traveling a lot around lately. I just came from there." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Where are you from?"

He saw the girl stop and gulp, they looked like they we're in the same situation. "I'm like you. A traveler. I lost my things and, well, this is all I got left." She looked down nervously, he could tell she was lying.

"Well, I guess you could travel with me. I have no destination to go really." Zuko said, scratching the back of his neck, shyly looking down. "I would like that." She smiled and walked past him, she didn't slouch or anything. She held her head held high and her back straight. This impressed Zuko because everybody he saw slouched, mostly Tough.

As she made her way past him, she could tell he liked her, she gave him a wink and she thought he was going to faint. She had fun with this because she didn't have a friend at all for so many years, being locked in a room all the time forced to control your ice bending. But now she likes it, she's starting to accept it and get comfortable. She enjoys his company like he enjoys hers.

* * *

**So I lied lol. They did meet as you read lol. The next chapter is what will be happening during Zuko's home town and Arendelle with Anna and stuff lol. Maybe even a little scene of how Ozai and Azula is doing? I don't know. Maybe leave a review telling me what you want? I haven't gotten one yet. Heck, if you are the first reviewer you will even get a fake virtual cookie :D**

**Yes, I'm that lame.**


	4. Worried Faces

**Okay, I'm addicted to writing this story, like litterly. I made my own personal sound track and each song is based on each chapter or their point of view. Aaaah! I love it! I love Zelsa, (it's official, that has to be their ship name!) and eeeep! I just love them, okay? Okay. Lol!**

**Chapter four, half will be Zuko's friends and Elsa's sister and stuff. Then the other half will be Zuko and Elsa.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four, Book One**_

_**Ice**_

_**Worried Faces**_

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, Air**_  
_**Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold**_

* * *

_Back home with Gaang. Zuko._

* * *

**Uncle** Iroh walks into Zuko's room later that night expecting him to be there. "Zuko, your friend's are worried about you. Why did you leave your own par-" He then stopped, looking around and see nobody is there. He see's the scroll on his desk, tied in some red ribbon. He walks over and opens it, reading each word carefully. His eyes fill with tears and he turns his head, trying to hold them in but he fails. His own nephew has vanished once again. He then put the letter in his pocket and walks outside to Zuko's friends.

"Well, where is he?" Katara said, the friends then stood up staring at Iroh.

"He left again. He said he needed time alone." He said and Mai folded her arms, knowing what was up. She then snatched the letter from him and read it.

"This is all my fault." She simply said and walked away, Ty Lee following behind her. Then everybody started to ketch up, Mai broke up with Zuko and he was so destroyed he left.

* * *

_Back home with Anna. Elsa._

* * *

**Anna** sit's in a room, just staring at her lap. Hans comes up and sit's down next to her, holding one of her hands.

"Don't worry. We will find her." He said and gave her a little smile. She did a fake smile and held his hand a bit tighter.

"What happens if we don't?" Anna said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't think that. We will." He said and gave her a hug, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Elsa & Zuko_

* * *

**The** day came for laundry. It was a bit akward for both. They barely know each other and had to strip down almost bare. All Elsa had to wear was her dress. She stood there looking down at the water and took a deep breath. Zuko looked up at her and then his face turned into a frown. She stared at him and then at his bare chest.

"What are you doing? I need your dress." Zuko said and eyed her.

"This is... all I have." Elsa said and blushed a little, Zuko's eyes widened.

"Well ugh," He dug around in his bag and found a shirt and some shorts and handed them to her, "You can wear these so I don't have you see you naked. Boy that would be awkward. I mean, I have seen naked women before but I-" He stopped and his face turned red, she giggled, he chuckled nervously and she went deeper in the woods to change.

"Sometimes I say the stupidest stuff." Zuko said to himself and Elsa came back out, her dress was folded nicely and she handed it to him, her socks and other stuff was in between, she stood a bit embarrassed. He then looked up at her and noticed how the shirt fit her well and how short the shorts we're on her. Her heels we're badly worn out and muddy. He admired her legs and her waist, he took a gulp and she blushed.

"Zuko?" She said, snapping out of his day dreaming. He cleared his throat and put her clothes next to him and continued his own. Once he was done he sat down next beside her, wiping the water off on his clothes. He could feel fire burning inside of him. He was so used to fire bending everyday that now he has the urge to.

"So tell me about yourself." He started off trying to block away his urge but he couldn't. He then started to think about Mai and then fire burned through his whole body. She noticed him feeling a bit uncomfortable and she turned her head thinking he was acting funny about her. How she acts so proper and how shy and quiet she is.

"Well, what is there to tell?" She said and fiddled with her hands, the gloves still on.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?" He asked, this shocked Elsa and she opened then closed her mouth as if she was going to say something.

"Well, I hate dirt." She simply said and turned her head.

"Your lying. Tell me the truth, please." He said and Elsa turned back to him, she then shifted her body and there knees was touching. He felt cold coming from her, she felt hot coming from him.

"When I was little, I discovered I was supposed to be born an earth bender. Everybody in my family was an earth bender but my sister. But instead I was born a water bender. But I also wasn't one. I bend ice." She stopped and lifted her hand up, making ice form up, Zuko looked, a bit in shock. "But one day I was playing with my sister and I accidentally hurt her. She was jumping on snow and she was going to fast and I couldn't ketch her soon enough and I accidentally struck her head. A little man said I had to hide my ice powers from her or else she would get hurt worse and erased her memory of me ice bending, but instead put it as if we we're having fun outside. I was forced to wear gloves and control ice bending on my own but then my parents died and I accidentally exposed my powers to my sister on my coronation." Elsa stopped and sighed loudly, looking down. Zuko rested his hand on her back.

"Coronation?" He asked and his eye brow's knitted together.

"Yes, I was supposed to be Queen of Arendelle. A little place near Ba Sing Sai." Elsa said and Zuko gave her a weak smile.

"I'm the fire lord. I helped the Avatar save the world and war. My girlfriend just broke up with me and I felt so worthless so I ran away. My father and sister are in prison now." Zuko said and Elsa smiled up at him. She knew about the fire lord's and stuff but never understood the story about Zuko and his father, she then noticed the scar on his face and slowly touched it. It was so tough that it felt like leather, Zuko didn't flinch once and let her.

"My own father hated me, banished my mother and I never saw her again. He figured he would teach me a lesson at thirteen and burnt me." He said, Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she quickly wiped them. She then kissed his cheek and he smiled. He started to like her a bit more. She slowly took off her gloves and he held them for her.

She then formed ice that looked like a bridge, making a little path way over the water. Zuko smiled and then took a stick, lighting it on fire. She smiled, he smiled back. They we're so much alike and they adored it. She then grabbed Zuko's bag and followed him across the bridge, going farther into the woods. 

* * *

**A** man in boots walks down the hall, the black worn out boots stomp violently down the hall making everybody hear them and stop what they we're doing. The man straighten's out his white pants and stops in front of two prison cells. Father and daughter next to each other, just in different cells.

"I know who you want. I am happy to help you, sister and father." He said, Ozai looks up at the young man as the girl smiles evilly in her cell. It's a big, happy family reunion. 

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**


	5. The Attack

**So we left off when somebody comes and says a few words to Ozai and Azula, yep! You may have guessed it, maybe not. Depends lol. Aaah, I love plot twists!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five, Book One**_  
_**Ice**_  
_**The Attack**_

* * *

**At** Dawn, Zuko and Elsa we're walking through the forest, they have walked for about an hour now and Elsa's feet we're killing her, so she quickly slipped off her heels and put them in Zuko's bag. Plus, the heel's we're almost making her break her feet because one wrong move and your ankle snaps in those things because of the uneven land.

"Watch your step." Zuko warned her and stepped over a tree branch, Elsa stepped over it and kept walking.

"So tell me more about your sister." Elsa started off and she saw Zuko tense up a little, then quickly wished she took it back, "If you want. I'm sorry if it's super personal." Elsa started to stutter and Zuko smiled at her making her know it was okay.

"Azula is evil. She was always jealous of me since we we're little. She was daddy's little girl, I was a momma's boy. But, I always wanted to please my father but he always looked down on me, same with my sister and my mother. My mother loved Azula just as much as me but Azula always thought I was the spoiled one. She wanted to attack the Avatar and at the time so did I. She beat me to everything and finally before she became fire lord, we had an Agni ki and I won. She turned nuts and went to prison with my father." Zuko said and Elsa stayed silent. She would never be jealous of her own sister. She then realized that Zuko has been through much more than her.

"I wish I could have done something to help you through those situations." Elsa said and Zuko smiled.

"It's fine now. It's all over." He said and then the woods stopped, in front of them was an old banded town and they walked through it hoping there was a place for shelter and some food around.

Elsa then slowly followed him and heard something, then ketched up next to Zuko scared. He saw her look around nervously but he thought maybe she thought there was somebody here that could hurt them and sadly, he was right.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled and ran towards Elsa, the two travelers turned around.

"Anna?!" Elsa said in shock, then her happy face turned into fright. "Anna please leave, before I hurt you." Elsa then turned away from Anna, Zuko stared at Anna and they did look the same. He wrapped an arm around her and walked with her. Then he stopped once he heard his uncle's voice.

"Zuko my boy. Please come home." Iroh said and smiled wide, standing next to Anna, then came out the rest of everyone asking him and Elsa to go home.

"I will never go home." Zuko said and he watched his Uncle's happy face turn into a saddened frown.

"But people are waiting for you. We need you, you have family." The uncle said as he took a step forward, Zuko stopped and so did Elsa, not daring to look back on Anna.

"The only family I have is you Uncle, you can either join me or leave. You can be fire lord." Zuko said and threw his crown on the ground, then sliding it back to his uncle.

"But Zuko, don't you ever get tired of running?" His uncle said and picked up the crown, holding it tight to his chest.

"No. I found myself when I was trying to find Aang by myself to help him in fire bending. Please uncle, take my place and leave." Zuko said and began to walk away. Then he heard clapping from behind him, as if on cue everybody turned to the noise.

There stood princess Azula and father Ozai, Han's stood next to them.

"Hans!" Elsa shouted in joy and began to run to him, he shot her an evil glare and she stopped confused.

"Shut it." He said and Anna's eyes widened, so did Elsa's.

"But Hans I didn't do anything. Please come down off there before you hurt-" Anna was cut off when Han's threw fire at her, Katara ran up next to her and put out the fire with water bending.

"What a nice family reunion really." Azula said and Ozai nodded.

"Wait, Hans is your-?" Elsa started off, "Brother." Zuko finished and glared at the three people who stood in front of him.

"Hans the engagement is off!" Anna said and held her head high.

"Like I care?" Hans said and rolled his eyes, Anna gasped and held back the tears. Sokka patted her back.

"As I love to have a little fight and all but we are very busy." Azula said and then struck Zuko with lightning. Zuko fell to the ground and Elsa grabbed his arms trying to help him up but he was to weak and she didn't know what to do and started to panic. Then Ozai threw a smoke bomb and they we're gone.

Zuko shook on the ground beneath them and Toph felt so bad, feeling the pain Zuko is going through, through the bottom of her feet. A tear went down her cheek and Katara ran next to Elsa getting out some healing water. Elsa saw her but didn't know what she was doing.

"Leave!" Elsa yelled at Katara stumbled back, Aang helping her up.

"I'm trying to help-"

"I said LEAVE!" Elsa screamed and ice flew out of her finger tips and made a half circle around her a Zuko, every body ran off scared. Elsa cries into Zuko's shaking chest, him flinching every second. She cries harder, it was like déjà vu of her and Anna playing and then Anna get's hurt, laying in her lap while Elsa is screaming.

"Zuko, stay awake." Elsa said while crying. With trembling hands, she forced him to drink water and wipes off his forehead, she sees him calm down a little and she sees his ribs are bleeding of where Azula struck. Elsa grabs the bag and pulls out one of his shirts and rips it, baling it up and putting it on the wound, applying pressure to stop the blood. He gasps and holds Elsa's wrist, making a few light marks on them.

"I know it hurts. Just try to hold on." Elsa said and then wrapped a new shirt around him and then got a board, lifting him onto it and sliding it into the little house. She found a bed and tried to put him up on it. He groaned and then relaxed. "It's going to be okay, Zuko." She said and brushed the hair out of his face, getting a perfect view of his eyes. She smiled, he looked at her and tried to smile a little. He tried to say something but she stopped him.

"Save your energy. You need it. Now take a nap and I'll get dinner ready." She said and he gave a slight nod and closed his eyes, she slowly covered him up and sighed. 

* * *

**When** he woke up he was able to talk but barley. It was a low husky voice, which Elsa had to admit was a bit sexy.

He woke up with a hot bowl of rice with some dumplings next to him with a glass of water. Elsa just grabbed her bowl when she noticed him trying to sit up. She put her stuff down and rushed over next to him, helping him sit up. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her down a little, she smiled at him and he kissed her cheek. She blushed and handed him his bowl and scooted his cup closer.

"Thank you." He barley said and held his side. She nodded and ate. "My friend Katara, the one who was trying to help you, is a water bender and was trying to help you help me. She can heal people with water within seconds or minutes." Zuko said, Elsa's eyes widened. If she would have known that she wouldn't have scared her and every body else off. She looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you would have been healed now." Elsa said and Zuko shrugged, he didn't mind. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. It was a dreamily smile.

"Elsa, I just wanted to say thank you so much. Without you I could have died out there and was alone without anybody to talk to. To vent." He said and she layed her hand on his knee. She put her bowl down and so did he. He then looked at her lips and she looked at his and then back at his eyes. She never felt love unless it was family love, but this floored her. It was the love where the butterflies are in your stomach and you feel like you can barf. It was the love that made you want to run into a meadow and chase the rainbow until you see the pot of gold. Zuko was feeling the same thing, he hasn't felt this way since he met Mai. May I repeat, since he has met her. He realized he never loved her, it was just the years they we're "together" that struck him to go a bit insane.

He then cuffed her cheek and started into her blue eyes, as she started into his hazel ones. He then kissed her, it was her first kiss, it was theres. And they hope most defiantly it wasn't there last. It got heated and Elsa pulled away not wanting it to stop, neither of them did but she was scared it was going to get to far.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said slightly embarrassed.

"No don't be. Your fine." Elsa said and smiled, he smiled back at her and they finished their meal and then went to sleep. Zuko in a bed and Elsa on a couch across the room, an ear and eye on him.


	6. Accidents Happen

**Okay, I don't think a lot of people like this story. But then again I don't think you would picture Frozen and Avatar mashing up to often lol.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six, Book One**_  
_**Ice**_  
_**Accidents Happen**_

* * *

_In Arendelle, Winter._

_**(Frozen Heart; Frozen soundtrack)**_

**It** was now winter, snow was on the ground due to Elsa and her running away. She over froze the water, which meant she froze the kingdom, and the rest of the other nations. Anna and many other people have looked for Elsa and Zuko again because when they went back, they we're gone. A man with a few others came back, Anna jogged up to them with a hopefull face.

But the man shook his head no. Anna sighed to herself, her breath freezing. Aang and the rest of the gang stayed silent. But there was one person that wasn't in the group, Iroh. Anna saw him through the window sitting down having a cup of tea while staring into space.

He has done a lot of this now. Anna walked inside and wrapped a blanket around him since it was a bit cold. She sat down next beside him, he held his head.

"Ozai and Azula is out of prison and my nephew ran away again. I really have no family now and we are all in danger." Iroh said and Anna rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He then started to cry, Anna moved him and he hugged her and she let him let it all out. I guess he has had a much harder life. After he was done, they looked up and found the gang above them looking like they we're going to cry.

"Ugh, Gerda please show are guests to their rooms." Anna said and Gerda, a servant, nodded and took everybody. Iroh stood up and turned to Anna.

"I know we will find them. I hope we find them." Iroh said, Anna's eyes filled with tears and Iroh stepped away following Gerda. 

* * *

**Elsa** holds Zuko, one of his arms around her neck and the other arm around his waist. With his free arm he has a stick as if it was a cane. Elsa struggles through the snow and heavy wind. Zuko is freezing this is a bit bad for his fire bending. He shakes under Elsa's body and she tries to help him more. He is to heavy for her to carry. He winces from the cold and from the burn on his ribs.

"We have to stop!" Zuko shouted and Elsa looked around.

"There is no place to stay at!" Elsa shouted back, due to the wind.

"You have ice powers! Make and ice castle or house. Something!" Zuko said and looked up at her. She gently sat him on a rock and looked around scared. "Don't just stand there and let us freeze more, do something!" Zuko said and Elsa panicked, but then calmed down. She stomped the ground and it made a huge snowflake. Zuko's eyes widened. She then raised her arms up and ice formed under her and started to lift her up. She then closed the top and out came a crystal ice chandelier. She scanned the floor and clapped, this was a mood room, for each mood you're in the ice will change colors. She made a balcony, bathroom, two bedrooms and an entry way. She then made stairs to go down to the next little mountain.

"It's beautiful." Zuko breathed out, Elsa rolled her eyes and helped him up. She guided him to his bedroom, they both looked the same and had a balcony. She opened the door's and he stunned shocked by the sunset. The snow calmed down and it feel lightly, the wind also calmed down. Elsa went and made a chair out of ice and sat in it. Nothing felt cold or freezing which they liked. The bed was worm but a bit slippery, same with the chair and everything else.

"Elsa, thank you so much." Zuko said and sat up. Elsa kissed him lightly and he smiled, pulling her into another one. 

* * *

**"There** is one place we haven't checked." Aang said, every body looked up, but Toph who just heard. "The north mountain." He finished and everybody agreed. It was dangerous but they looked every where, Sokka was starting they might have died and this made Iroh and Anna scared. Ty Lee clapped and Mai rolled her eyes, blowing some hair of her face. 

* * *

**Elsa** has practiced water bending a lot now and she can finally heal people. She lifted Zuko's shirt up and did the shirt. He moaned in pain, Elsa bending water around her wrists and then put her hands over the wound and started to heal him. He winced in pain, holding in his scream and then he got calmer. It hurt a bit still but not as bad. Elsa wrapped another shirt around him.

"Just in case." She said and tied it. Then she heard some ice break and stood up. Zuko looked towards the noise and slowly stood up, getting in front of Elsa in a fire bending pose. She then hears laughter. Not just any laughter but Azula's. Zuko hears it to and stiffens up. She jumps in front of him and smirks.

"Can't I just have a break?!" Zuko said and sighed loudly.

"Never Zuzu." Azula said and shot fire at him, Zuko blocked it and Elsa through ice at her. She melted them. Then the gang showed up and they all went into their fighting poses. Azula, Ozai and Hans was surrounded.

"Well, isn't this great." Ozai says sarcasticly.

"You got that right. Oh hi Anna!" Hans said and smirked at the red-head, she glared at him and he glared back. Elsa starts to stress out and every body notices.

"Elsa calm down." Anna said and Elsa starts to panic more, pacing across the room.

"Elsa it's fine. We can take them." Zuko said and she screams, under a lot of stress. Some of the ice starts to break, everybody runs out but Iroh shoves Azula, Hans and Ozai into a room and locks the door, them pounding on it.

"Elsa please calm down. Uncle Iroh trapped them and..." He stopped, the ice was cracking and Elsa held her head. Snow was flowing around them and Zuko walked over to her, going to go calm her down when she panicked and threw ice everywhere, but some of the ice went into Zuko's chest and into his heart causing him to tumble back and hold his chest. He was going to die with a frozen heart.

Zuko gasps and Elsa turns around, realizing what she has done. She runs towards him and he's gasping for air. A piece of his hair turns white. This frightens Elsa and bring's back bad memories of Anna. What has she done?!


	7. Frozen Hearts

**So I left off where Elsa is panicking because she want's to stay away from Anna and save Zuko from his family. She then panics because it's just too much for her but when Zuko tries to calm her down she accidentally strikes him, making ice go into his heart and begin to freeze.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven, Book One**_  
_**Ice**_  
_**Frozen Hearts**_

* * *

**Elsa** turns around in shock, Zuko's holding his chest coughing. She runs to him and she tries to heal him, but that doesn't work. Nothing will be able to work. "Zuko, I'm so sorry." Elsa said and began to cry, Zuko looked up at her, hate and fire in his eyes.

"You froze my heart! I'm going to die because of you!" Zuko shouted and Elsa tumbled back.

"I didn't mean to. I'm pretty sure when you we're stressed you burned someone!" Elsa shouted back, Zuko got angry and threw fire at her, she gasped and pulled ice up, making it melt a little. She looked up at him, he was running towards her and swung his leg around throwing more fire. She dodged it and threw ice cycles at him. He jumped and then blew fire at her. She had an ice shield and since the ground was so slick and he was stronger, she started to slide off onto the balcony.

"Zuko please." She said and looked at him in the eyes, he was like a different man. The ice melted and fire got in her face, burning her cheek. She screamed and then fell back off the balcony and into the snow. She looked up and noticed the ice castle was falling apart. She started to run, her blue icy cape was dragging along behind her. Zuko realized and jumped, landing on the side of the mountain. The castle fell and you could hear Azula's scream in fear, not pain. Zuko's hair turned whiter and he began to shiver. 

* * *

**Snow** flew around Elsa and she made her way back to Arendelle and she realized she was walking on frozen water. She did this, she freezes the water and so the water became all of Arendelle and then some. She stumbled closer, she was halfway to the gates, the snow and wind blowing really hard in her face.

"Elsa!" A man said, she turned around to see Hans with his arm in his face trying to see her. "You can't hide your past, you have to face your future! Anna is dead, she drowned in a river on the way back. I escaped but Ozai and Azula we're frozen to the walls and I was there to witness Anna's death. Your sister, and boyfriend or friend, died because of you!" Hans said with a glare.

Elsa looked down shocked, her heart is broken. Tears started to form in her eyes, she turned around to try to keep walking but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees crying. All the snow was gone now.

Anna, alive, saw Elsa and started to jog towards her, Aang pulled her back for protection and the rest of the Gaang watched in horror.

"Help me..." a weak voice said, everybody looked to see it was Zuko, his hair was white, his skin was pale and some snow flakes we're forming on his skin. Anna ran to him and gave him a blanket. Then he saw something he would never forget. Hans pulled out his sword and raised it up, Zuko screamed and began to run towards her. The cold air only making his freezing heart worse. He stood in front of Elsa and held his hand up, then froze and Hans's sword broke his half, also throwing him back.

Zuko stood there, frozen, his last breath as he exhales. Elsa looks up and screams.

"Zuko!" She shouts and places her hands on his frozen cheeks. "Zuko..." She breathes out, her eyes filling with tears and everybody stayed silent. Mai's face was in shock, she felt a bit guilty for leaving him. Iroh was already in tears.

Elsa then fell and landed on Zuko's shoulder, giving him a hug. Crying her eyes out, she whispered she was sorry. Five minutes went by and she grabbed tighter on his shoulder. The Gaang started to walk towards her to bring her off but then they stopped.

"Look!" Sokka said, Toph folded her arms.

"I wish I could but all I see is ice." The blind girl said and Sokka rolled his eyes.

Elsa then felt warm, her arms we're and she looked up, Zuko was unfreezing! She stood back and let the rest of him unfreeze. He looked at her in the eye.

"An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart." Iroh said, the two late teens looked at him and then smiled into each others eyes.

"Love will thaw... love!" Elsa said and soon everything started to thaw out. They we're standing on a boat. Elsa's arms went up and above her formed a snow flake, she smiled and all the snow collected together and then she moved her arms and the snow faded, never showing up again.

Arendelle cheered loudly and everybody gave them hugs. Elsa and Zuko hugged each other tight, but Zuko held her a bit harder.

"I'm so sorry that I had a fight with you." Zuko said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's okay. After what I have done. I deserved it." Elsa said and smiled, he hugged her so tight she was off the ground. Han's stood up, clenching his jaw giving a glare to everyone.

Zuko started to walk over to him but Anna stopped him. "No, I'll handle this." She said and walked towards Hans.

"Anna, I thought you we're dead." Hans said acting shocked, everybody rolled their eyes.

"The only fake one here is you Hans." She turned around and then stopped, she faced him, grabbing his shirt collar and then punched him and he landed in the water. Everybody cheered. 

* * *

**Later** that night, the Gaang we're going to go back to where they lived. Aang was going to go to the air temples and help rebuild them, Katara was going to teach water bending to the little children, Sokka was going to help his girlfriend, Suki, with the Kiyoshi warriors. Toph was going to travel and hope to become the Blind Bandit again, Iroh was going to open a tea shop and help his nephew, Ty Lee was going to join to Kiyoshi warriors and the rest of them is history. Anna sits next to Sokka as he tells her funny jokes. Elsa is next to Zuko, talking.

"I'm going to miss you." Zuko said and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"You can always visit me or I can visit you, Fire Lord Zuko." She winked at him and he blushed a little.

"Anytime, Queen Elsa." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Mai came up and pushed Elsa lightly aside, this offended her.

"Zuko! I can't believe you just ran away because of me! That's so sweet, but don't ever do it again. Also, don't you ever break up with me again!" She said poking his red and gold rope he had on. He looked at her confused, Elsa did to.

"But Mai you broke up with-" Before he could finish, Mai's lips we're on his. His eyes widened and he didn't return it. Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she ran away.

Her heart burning with rage of...

_FIRE_

* * *

**Yes! There will be four books like Avatar, as you couldn't tell the next one is Fire. I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
